Many homes and offices display an aquarium containing small colorful exotic fish. The aquarium is usually lighted so as to be a dramatic eye-catching exhibit. Much attention has been paid to making the aquarium as attractive as possible, with glass walls on all sides to provide maximum visibility. In order to keep the aquarium water clean and life supporting, it has been necessary to include means for bubbling air upwards through the water as well as employing charcoal filters and the like. Normally this is accomplished by tubing leading from an air pump outside the aquarium over the top of a wall and down the inside to the bottom of the tank where it is discharged to bubble upwards through the water. If more than one bubbling location is desired, more than one set of air tubing must be employed. Furthermore, if a toy article, such as a sea chest, a diver, a moving grandfather's clock, or the like, is to be used with air bubbles emanating from the article, there is still another set of air tubing required. It is obvious that the tubing used to deliver the air to various locations on the bottom of the aquarium are "eyesores" which detract from the beauty of the aquarium. There also may be inlet and drain lines for introducing or draining water from the tank, necessitating still another set of unsightly tubing to mar the appearance of the aquarium.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved system of introducing air and water into and removing water and debris from an aquarium. It is still another object of this invention to provide an aquarium which has no visible air or water lines. Other objects will appear from the more detailed description which follows.